


Do You Have a Romantic?

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: High Chair Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, Pre-Date, Single Parent Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “Mr. Stiles, doyouhave a romantic?” Lukas asked innocently with a tilt of his head. Stiles froze because what else was he supposed to do? He wasn’t about to lie to the kid - he had never been one to skirt around the truth even if the moment depended on it - but he couldn’t possibly answer the way he wanted to.He glanced at the kitchen and Derek didn’t avert his gaze that time. Instead, he stared at the two of them, his eyes darting back and forth between Stiles’ hand resting softly on Lukas’ back and the way his son was smiling up at Stiles, patiently waiting for an answer. It seemed like hours went by with Stiles stuttering, “Well-- You know-- You see-- I--”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: High Chair Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038774
Comments: 30
Kudos: 447
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Do You Have a Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carifusaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carifusaga/gifts).



> So, I just couldn't go another day without writing my favorite kid. This can be read as a standalone for fluff purposes, but I highly recommend reading the first installment in the High Chair Verse for maximum feels. 
> 
> Thank you to Carif for constantly bringing up Lukas and reminding me how much fun kid fics are to write. I love and appreciate you more than you'll ever understand 🥺

Stiles had only been out on a few dates with Derek and he was about to pick up Derek for their fifth. He paced in front of the door, trying to convince himself that even though five dates seemed like a lot, Derek had a child - the _cutest_ child Stiles had ever met and he was a teacher, so he had met his fair share of adorable kids - which meant that whatever they had started had to be taken seriously. 

Seriously meant that he had to convince himself that he wasn’t in love with the pair yet which was proving to be a lot harder with the amount of time he spent with both of them. 

Derek had wanted them to take it slow. There was no denying the immediate attraction they had for one another and after the first night’s phone call that ended well after midnight, and Stiles had to remind himself that slow meant _not_ kissing Derek in front of his child and trying not to flinch when Derek referred to him as a _friend_. 

As if hearing his panicked shuffling on the front porch, the door swung open to reveal Derek dressed in tight black jeans that had Stiles’ breath catching in his throat and a deep purple button-up that hugged the muscles Stiles so very much wanted a few hours alone with. Derek chuckled, probably reacting to Stiles’ jaw on the ground, and backed inside, leaving the door open as a silent gesture for Stiles to follow. 

“The babysitter is running a few minutes late - something about getting caught up with her fiance - and I’m working on finishing dinner in the kitchen if you wanna hang out with Lukas for a little?” Derek said the words hesitantly as if Stiles would run away at the notion of spending a little one-on-one time with his favorite 5-year-old so Stiles waved him off and focused his attention on the boy haphazardly putting together his oversized toy bricks on the floor. 

“It would be my _pleasure_ to assist this young architect with his newest project,” Stiles said proudly as he crossed his legs neatly and dropped in front of Lukas with a plop. He beamed over at Derek who smiled just a bit shyly back at him and Stiles had to take a deep breath to remind himself that it was not the time to panic over his date. He had better things - better _Hales_ \- to attend to. 

“What’s a arc-tect?” Lukas asked as he added another layer to his building. 

Stiles chuckled and corrected, “Ar-chi-tect.” Lukas nodded and pursed his lips in focus, a face that Stiles had seen Derek do on many occasions. Stiles had realized after the second time meeting Lukas that the pair looked very much alike; Lukas’ dark hair flowed over his forehead and settled just below his ears and his blue eyes had started to shine with flecks of green. He was sure genetics would be kind to the kid even if he had only known one half of his biological parents. 

“What’s an ar-chi-tak do?” Lukas asked as he stared up at Stiles with wide eyes as if he had the answer to all of the kid’s questions. Stiles resisted the urge to reach out and fluff his silky hair. 

“An architect is someone who designs houses, just like you’re doing with your blocks,” Stiles explained as he held Lukas’ hand gently to assist him with pushing together another piece. “My best buddy, Scott, wanted to be an architect when he was your age!” Stiles noted with a smile. He remembered Scott’s building phase with both fondness and dislike as anything Stiles had built with his friend was knocked over if Scott saw one imperfection in his untrained gaze. 

Lukas nodded seriously and said, “I wanna be a teacher.” Stiles straightened at the admission and his grin widened considerably. 

“Did you know that I’m a teacher?” Stiles asked and from the look of awe on Lukas’ face, he assumed the kid had no idea. 

“You’re a teacher?” Lukas asked excitedly as he scooted a little closer so he was pressed against Stiles’ thigh. There wasn’t any need for him to move, but the gesture made Stiles’ heart flip in his chest as he rested a hand on Lukas’ back, rubbing gentle circles over it. 

“I am,” Stiles responded just as joyfully. “Except I teach kids who are a little older than you, big second graders!” 

Lukas glanced up at Stiles with a considering look in his eyes and said, “My teacher is Mr. Thomas and Mr. Thomas has a wife and he calls her _babe_ because they’re _romantic_.” He said the words with a mixture of distaste and envy and Stiles had known exactly how he felt. He glanced over at Derek at the mention of romance and the man looked away a bit too quickly when Stiles caught his eye. He could tell Derek was trying not to pry as he pretended to focus on cooking, but his head was tilted just enough that Stiles had known he was listening in on their conversation. 

“Yeah, couples do that,” Stiles agreed as he helped Lukas with another difficult piece. Once it was snapped into place, Lukas smiled up at him in thanks before his face went serious. 

“Mr. Stiles, do _you_ have a romantic?” Lukas asked innocently with a tilt of his head. Stiles froze because what else was he supposed to do? He wasn’t about to lie to the kid - he had never been one to skirt around the truth even if the moment depended on it - but he couldn’t possibly answer the way he wanted to. 

He glanced at the kitchen and Derek didn’t avert his gaze that time. Instead, he stared at the two of them, his eyes darting back and forth between Stiles’ hand resting softly on Lukas’ back and the way his son was smiling up at Stiles, patiently waiting for an answer. It seemed like hours went by with Stiles stuttering, “Well-- You know-- You see-- I--” 

“Did you know that daddy has a romantic?” Derek interrupted Stiles sputtering with the last thing Stiles had ever expected. His eyes widened in surprise and judging by the look on Derek’s face, he hadn’t anticipated the question to fall from his mouth either. 

“You _do_?” Lukas accused, turning his attention to his father. Derek’s eyes darted to Stiles who flailed vaguely, hoping the gesture clearly said, ‘this is all you’. 

Stiles wasn’t about to pretend he wasn’t happy with the new admission. He had been struggling for the last few days on how to approach the subject with Derek. When Derek had asked for slow, Stiles thought turtle, not snail. After the five dates they had been on, it was easy enough for Stiles to be sure he was around for the long run. 

He wondered, as Derek stood there gaping, if Derek had felt the same. 

“Who’s your romantic, Daddy? Is it Allison?” 

Stiles’ eyes whipped to the boy and he repeated much more loudly than he had intended, “ _Allison_?” Derek laughed with barely any humor in the sound as he held up his hands and waved them quickly in defense.

“No, no, no,” Derek exclaimed, “Allison has her own romantic.” Stiles raised his eyebrows at Derek and when no more of an explanation came out after a few more brief seconds of silence, Stiles stood and fixed his wrinkled jeans with a swipe of his hands. 

“Why don’t I just wait for you in the jeep, Derek,” Stiles offered in hopes of giving Derek the out he evidently was looking for. 

“You’re gonna leave?” Lukas asked sadly, his gaze only described as pleading as he gripped around Stiles’ calf with both arms. Stiles peered down at him and pressed his lips together to stop himself from whining along with the child. It wasn’t fair that he was so cute. 

“I think Allison is gonna be here soon and your dad and I have--

“A date. A romantic date,” Derek interrupted as he took a large step forward. Stiles’ eyes darted away from Lukas and connected with Derek’s. He thought he saw relief in them and felt his shoulders slump in ease at the response. 

“Mr. Stiles is your romantic?” Lukas asked, his eyes casting joyfully between both men as Derek moved even closer to the pair. Lukas was still wrapped around Stiles’ leg tightly as if the man would disappear if he let go, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Mr. Stiles - _Stiles_ \- is my boyfriend. At least, I hope he is?” Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek could even phrase it as a question as it was everything Stiles had wished for the last few months they had known each other, but he nodded anyway, unable to keep the wide smile off of his face. Derek’s own lips tugged into a grin and if Stiles hadn’t thought it would be highly inappropriate to kiss him, he would have. 

“Does that mean Stiles is my other daddy?” Lukas’ voice broke through their loving stares as panic bled into both of their eyes. Stiles might have been sure he was in love, but even _he_ had known they were far from that conclusion. 

“Hi, I’m here!” A breathless voice chimed through the room. “I am _so_ sorry. I got caught up with Lydia planning our stupid flower arrangements - like I actually _care_ what the centerpieces look like - and I--” As if sensing the tension between them, the woman froze with her arms full of what looked like an entire army of stuffed animals that were most likely for Lukas. 

When Stiles finally glanced over at her, he said, “Allison?” He could have laughed if it wasn’t for Lukas’ question still hanging in the air. 

“What the h-eck did I just walk in on?” Allison asked with careful censorship as Lukas ran over to her and launched into her arms gleefully. 

“You know Allison?” Derek asked. 

“You know _Stiles_?” Allison retorted as if the pair was the most unlikely she could think of. Stiles glared at her before glancing back over at Derek. 

“Allison and I went to high school together. She dated my best friend and then got engaged to my childhood crush,” Stiles explained before he turned toward Allison. “Derek and I are-- we’re boyfriends,” he said after a moment of hesitation. It felt _really_ good to say the term out loud and he hoped the blush on his cheeks hadn’t shone too obviously. 

“ _This_ is the guy you’ve been going on dates with for the last four months and refused to tell us anything about?” It wasn’t quite clear who the question was geared towards as they had both seemingly been keeping their relationship on the down-low, but it didn’t matter as Lukas answered first. 

“Daddy and Mr. Stiles are _romantics_ ,” Lukas said with such awe in his eyes, Stiles fell just a little more in love with the kid. He made a mental note to take a moment to be grateful Lukas seemed excited about his and Derek’s relationship later when it was more appropriate. 

“I see that,” Allison said as she peered down at their hands. Stiles didn’t remember when their fingers had laced together, but neither of them made a move to pull away., even with Allison’s judgmental gaze. 

“And Mr. Stiles might be my new - er, other? - daddy!” Lukas added and Stiles had really wished he hadn’t. Allison’s eyes went comically wide as she set Lukas back on the ground. Lukas was obviously unaware of the gravity of his words as he went back to stacking his blocks together happily, uncaring that the attention wasn’t on him anymore. 

Allison stood with her now empty arms crossed, looking amusedly at both of them as she teased, “Wow, only a few months and you’ve made a _father_ out of him.” 

“Hey!” Both Derek and Stiles shouted as they glared at Allison. Her cheerful laughter filled the air and Stiles was pretty sure the night could not have started out any worse. But now that he had known _Allison_ was the babysitter, he grabbed Derek’s hand and pushed past her, forcing the door open before Derek had any idea what was going on. 

“You know what? Now _you_ get to explain all of this to the kid,” Stiles exclaimed as he pulled Derek onto the porch. “Bye Lukas, bye Allison! We’ll be back in a few more hours than you originally thought!” He yelled, slamming the door shut and effectively interrupting the shocked gasp that left Allison’s mouth. 

He pulled Derek down the porch steps and over to his jeep, both of them bursting with hysterical laughter as they reached the car. Stiles took the opportunity with no prying eyes around them to press Derek against the passenger’s side door and kiss him like he had wanted to the entire night. There was barely any finesse mixed in with the way their mouths moved, both desperate for contact after only a few long days apart, but neither of them cared as their bodies pushed firmly together. 

When Stiles broke away from the kiss, he was pleasantly surprised that Derek followed his lips with a sound more growl-like than he had ever heard. Stiles chuckled softly and rested their foreheads together as he let his fingers run over the fabric that gripped tightly to Derek’s biceps. Stiles found himself overwhelmed with a lot of feelings after what had happened, but Derek’s outfit for the night seemed to outweigh all of them. 

“You know, if that wasn’t so simultaneously exciting and emotionally traumatizing, I would probably take you back to my place instead of trying to be on time for our reservation,” Stiles said as he placed one last lingering kiss on Derek’s lips. 

Derek shrugged and replied, “Well, we have a few extra hours now, right?” 

Man, Stiles was _really_ in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The little romantics line was based on [this tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@babbs__/video/6878409617714580741?sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6804164518874498565&is_from_webapp=1) because I thought it was super adorable and wanted Lukas to have his own rendition ♥️
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
